


How Not To Skate

by eiyuuhero



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Ice Skating, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, PDA, not really - Freeform, or as the title states
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 Prompt: Date</p><p>Yahaba thinks its a brilliant idea to go ice skating, and it is (sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not To Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Accept this fluff with gratitude pls

“What is this shit?”

Kyoutani looked skeptically at the footwear he held up, squinting and scrunching up his nose, which Yahaba found absolutely adorable, by the way.

“They’re ice-skates, Ken-chan.” Yahaba smirked, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned on the hard wooden breakfast tabl’e. They were in Kyoutani’s house, and it was a Saturday. Yahaba had come over to present Kyoutani with a gift - a pair of shiny, black ice-skates.

“I told you not to call me that.” grumbled Kyoutani. Yahaba was amused by the red on his cheeks.

“I know.” he sighed. “So, are we gonna?”

Kyoutani’s head snapped up. “Gonna what?”

Yahaba made exaggerated motions with his hand. “Ice-skating, duh. Those things weren’t cheap, you know.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Plus, I haven’t been in ages.”

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow. “You sound like you’re dying.”

“I will if we don’t get there on time.”

“On - on time?” Kyoutani stilled. “You booked it?”

Yahaba shook his head. “No, but it’s good to be early.”

Kyoutani frowned. “There’s gonna be a lot of people?” He looked unsure.

“Well, yeah. Obviously. It’s a Saturday, and the - wait, that’s a surprise.” Yahaba grinned.

“I don’t like surprises.”

The setter laughed. “I know, you love them, really.”

~

By the time Yahaba had coaxed Kyoutani out of his house and gotten into the ice sports center, the crowds were already fairly large, and Kyoutani practically glued himself to Yahaba as they waded through the chaos. As soon as they’d shoved their things into the too-small lockers and found some benches, free of people or bags, they set themselves to the task of lacing up their skates. Which Yahaba did just fine. Alas, Kyoutani did not have the same luck.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Yahaba laughed, after watching Kyoutani trying and failing to get the strings tight enough for the 4th time.

“Shut up.” he mumbled, too embarrassed to raise his voice.

Yahaba just chuckled, shuffled off the bench and kneeled in front of the struggling boy. He removed Kyoutani’s hands from the skates and replaced them with his own, startling him.

“Shigeru.” he hissed, eyes narrowed. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping, you clumsy fuck.” Yahaba scorned fondly. This was odd, considering he rarely cursed, but he supposed his boyfriend was rubbing off on him. Knowing it would gain some interesting reactions, he leaned forward and kissed Kyoutani’s knee.

Kyoutani instantly made a sound somewhere inbetween a scream and a choke. “What the fuck was that? There are people here!”

Yahaba sighed dramatically, already working to lace up the new skates. “Oh, Kentarou, anybody with even the most poorly functioning of gaydars can pick up on the way you’ve been looking at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Kyoutani actually did choke this time.

~

Turns out neither of them could skate. Well, Yahaba could, but it was more ice-shuffling. After the eight time they fell on their asses, Yahaba was crippled with laughter, and Kyoutani was a bright red rivalled only by the laces on his skates.

“Shigeru, stop laughing or I’ll punch you.”

“Ken-chan, you wouldn’t!”

“ _Don’t_ call me that!”

Yahaba continued to laugh as his boyfriend tried - and failed - to get up, sliding right back down and nearly taking out a couple skating gracefully past.

“C’mon, get up.” he prompted, scrambling to his feet. Kyoutani reluctantly took his outstretched hand and pulled himself up, nearly knocking them both over again in his haste.

Eventually, they managed to get the knack of it. They actually managed to have fun sliding along the ice, dodging toddlers and adults alike as they hurtled through the increasingly dense crowd. When Yahaba nearly crashed into a stroppy six-year-old, Kyoutani grabbed his hand and pulled him out the way, ears red. Yahaba was pleased to note that they didn’t drop hands anytime soon after that.

No, they dropped hands when Kyoutani slipped, and fell face-forward, sprawled across the ice.

“Kentarou, are you okay?” Yahaba choked between a laugh and a cry of shock.

The blonde just grumbled, not moving from where he landed. “What does it look like? Help me up, bastard.”

Unfortunately this did not go as smoothly as last time. Mainly because Kyoutani misjudged and grabbed Yahaba’s wrist, accidentally pulling him down as well. But also because when Yahaba placed a foot forward, his skate caught, and he tripped up, collapsing on top of Kyoutani with a groan.

“You are such an idiot–”

“Hey, you fell in the first place!”

“And you fell down after!”

But Yahaba couldn’t hold it in any longer. He started laughing, so hard that he could hardly breathe. Kyoutani, too, chuckled along with him.

“Why are we so - so _shit_ ,” Yahaba wheezed. “at ice-skating?”

Kyoutani shook his head, smiling. Yahaba caught himself staring - there was something about Kyoutani’s smile…

“What? I look as stupid as you do.”

Yahaba frowned. “No, sorry, you just look really cute.”

“Shut up.” But he kissed him on the cheek nonetheless.

~

“Same time next week?”

“…sure.”

“You totally enjoyed it.”

“Shut up and get over here.”


End file.
